Gravity Falls Disney
by IHaveNoSoul13
Summary: Songs from Disney twisted a little to fit Gravity Falls. Nothing but the idea belongs to me and rated T cause paranoia.
1. Savages

**A/N: This is Savages from Pocahontas twisted to fit Gravity Falls. Dipper x Pacifica.**

 **Roles:**

 **Pocahontas - Dipper**

 **John Smith - Pacifica**

 **The English Settlers - Northwests**

 **The Native Americans (sorry, don't mean to cause offence!) - Townsfolk**

 **Mabel is older than Dipper by a few years, both Stanley and Stanford are in this and there are a lot more Northwests.**

 **Also, I have never watched Pocahontas so yeah...**

 **Also pretend that there is serious hatred between the Northwests and the townsfolk (more than there already is anyway).**

* * *

He had hid in the hills of Gravity Falls as the Northwests seeked vengeance on their kidnapped daughter - it was not as if the townsfolk had planned to capture Pacifica (to be honest, she'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time) and none knew of his attempts to save her.

Her father was leading an attack! Oh this was just perfect!

Dipper considered running ahead of the rich folk to warn the townsfolk of the oncoming attack, but decided against it, wanting to know their full plan.

 _"What can you expect,  
_

 _"From filthy little heathens?  
_

 _"This is what you get when races are diverse!  
_

 _"Those creatures we dread!  
_

 _"They're only good when dead!  
_

 _"They're vermin, as I said,  
_

 _"And worse!"_

Dipper watched as Preston Northwest convinced the rich to engage in a war against the townsfolk, fear crossing the pre-teen's face, and it was then he decided to warn the others.

As he ran, like bells, the Northwests' song rang in his head.

 _"They're savages! Savages!  
_

 _"Barely even human!  
_

 _"Savages! Savages!  
_

 _"Drive them from our shore!  
_

 _"They're not like you and me,  
_

 _"Which means they must be evil!  
_

 _"We must sound the drums of war!  
_

 _"They're savages! Savages!  
_

 _"Dirty poor, lower devils!  
_

 _"Now we sound the drums of war!"_

Rushing back to the camp, he saw his sister Mabel begging their great-uncles to not (to not what?). He paused and watched as Stanley returned - with a weapon.

His gasp was barely audible, even to him.

Both and yet neither side were savages!

Realising Mabel was trying to convince the two brothers not to fight with no success, he knew his own attempts would end in failure.

Mabel was pushed aside and Dipper could only watch on as Stanley and Stanford peered down at the rich, deep frowns on their faces.

 _"This is what we feared,  
_

 _"The rich ones are demons,  
_

 _"The only thing they feel at all is greed!"_

Dipper turned away from his own family, and immediately he was grabbed and shoved around by the rich folk, who seemed to be blind enough to not notice the base. He tried to escape, screaming, biting and licking at the hands of his captors but to no avail.

As he was pulled away, he could hear the distant song:

 _"Beneath that milky hide,  
_

 _"There's emptiness inside,  
_

 _"I wonder if they even bleed!  
_

 _"They're savages! Savages!  
_

 _"Barely even human!  
_

 _"Savages! Savages!  
_

 _"Killers at the core!  
_

 _"They're different from us,  
_

 _"Which means they can't be trusted!  
_

 _"We must sound the drums of war!  
_

 _"They're savages! Savages!  
_

 _"First we deal with this one,  
_

 _"Then we sound the drums of war!"_

Pacifica! No! They were going to kill Pacifica!

He fought back but was thrown away in the far distance as Preston and Priscilla Northwest declared war on the townsfolk. He had been thrown toward a hole, one he was supposed to fall into and... die.

But he had to save her!

 _"Savages! Savages!  
_

 _"_ _Let's go get a few, men!"  
_

Could he hear them, singing, despite being so far away?

 _"Savages! Savages!"_

Grunkle Stan! Great-uncle Ford!

 _"Now it's up to you, men!"_

He struggled to escape his bounds without falling into the hole, and his eyes lit up as he began to succeed.

His joy was short lived however.

 _"They're savages! Savages!  
_

 _"Barely even human!  
_

 _"Now we sound the drums of war!"_

Dipper watched them march off toward the camp of the townsfolk, eyes watering.

Why couldn't they see he was only trying to help?

Was it because Bill had once captured his mind and hurt them all, and no one knew Pacifica had saved him?

Perhaps they were worried he was still possessed and was trying to hurt them?

It was all his fault!

Now she was going to be killed!

He closed his eyes in defeat.

* * *

How long he'd been laying on the mud-ridden grass Dipper didn't know, but as determination finally came, he wanted to no more.

He escaped the bounds and stood; he began to run, and as he did, he could hear the song of the Northwests and the townsfolk.

 _"This will be the day...  
_

 _"Let's go men!"_

He panted, but knew he had not long to go for he could hear the townsfolk.

 _"This will be the morning...  
_

 _"Bring out the prisoner!"_

His eyes widened and he ran even faster despite the burning in his legs.

 _"We will see them dying in the dust!"_

Dipper's own voice joined the war song.

 _"I don't know what I can do,  
_

 _"Still, I know I've got to try!"_

He hated the war song, but he had his own song to sing and it had to be heard by at least one.

The war song was loud, it played in his ears, it hurt his ears, but he ran to save Pacifica and most likely his family from the wrath of the Northwests.

 _"Now we make 'em pay!"  
_

 _"Eagle, help my feet to fly!"  
_

 _"Now without a warning..."  
_

 _"Mountain, help my heart be great!"  
_

 _"Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust!"  
_

 _"Spirits of the earth and sky..."  
_

 _"It's them or us!"  
_

 _"Please don't let it be too late..."  
_

 _"They're just a bunch of_

 _"Filthy, stinking-"  
_

 _"Savages!"  
_

 _"Savages!"  
_

 _"Demons!"  
_

 _"Devils!"  
_

 _"Kill them!"  
_

 _"Savages!"  
_

 _"Savages!"  
_

 _"What are we waiting for?"  
_

 _"Destroy their evil race,  
_

 _"Until there's not a trace left!"  
_

 _"How loud are the drums of war?"  
_

 _"We will sound the drums of war!"  
_

 _"Savages! Savages!"  
_

 _"Now, we sound the drums of war!"  
_

 _"Savages! Savages!"  
_

 _"Now we see what comes,  
_

 _"Of trying to be chums!"  
_

 _"Now we sound the drums ... of ..."  
_

 _"Of course it means the drums ... of ..."  
_

 _"Is the death of all I love,  
_

 _"Carried in the drumming of..."_

Just as Stanford went to strike Pacifica dead...

 _"WAR!"_

Dipper broke from the crowd and threw himself over her.

"NO!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well that sucked.**

 **I tried, guys, you can't blame me.**

 **Okay, you can - the ending's rushed because I want to get to the next chapter. It's cool and involves some Bipper (possessed Dipper, not slash) vs Mabel.**

 **It's Plagues from The Prince of Egypt. Another Disney movie I've never watched.**

 **Heh.**

 **That seems to be a theme for now.**

 **Considering Hellfire for Chapter 3.**

 **No. I haven't watched The Hunchback of Notre Dame either.**

 **Might do Lion King (1 or 2) for Chapter 4. I've watched Lion King 1 and vaguely remember 2.**

 **Send in requests, remember it's only Disney (funny thing is I don't like Disney that much, I prefer Pixar - I KNOW THEY HAVE WORKED TOGETHER OR** **SOMETHING! - but eh) songs and yeah.**

 **These will mostly be Dipper, sadly, lol.**

 **Oh yeah, may be doing an Aladdin Song.**

 **I HAVEN'T WATCHED ALADDIN EITHER.**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **Anyway, see ya in Chapter 2.**


	2. Plagues

Mabel clenched her fist, looking down from a hill upon the sweet but freaky town of Gravity Falls - a place she had called home after being locked in by a magic bubble and unable to return home.

It was pretty bad.

Dipper had been possessed by Bill and was now his pawn, used to terrify the locals who survived Weirdmageddon (which had long passed). Mabel had tried to reason with him, try to get her twin back, but it seemed Bill's mental hold on the younger twin was too strong.

"I know a way to make everything right," Their great-uncle Stanford had said, "Well, only hopefully convince Bill to let Dipper go."

He'd given her a spell he'd been planning to start a fourth journal in before the events of thirty years ago. "It's the only way." He had said.

A spell to bring the plagues of the Bible down on the town.

H"It'll cause damage to the town and the survivors, of course, but it's worth a shot."

Now she stood on the hill, uttering the chant quietly and regretfully, her eyes were watering with sparkly tears.

With a heavy heart, she began to utter the words of the chant.

 **"Maledicam maledicentibus tibi, terra,**

 **"Et plaga magna,**

 **"Et locutus est umquam nisi**

 **"Daemon anathema est**

 **"Et est in potestate hominis,**

 **"Et factum est verbum hoc.**

 **"Et maledicam terræ,**

 **"Donec daemonium exisse."**

And then, it began.

 _"Since you refuse to free my people,  
_

 _"All through the land of Gravity Falls,  
_

 _"I send a pestilence and plague,  
_

 _"Into your house, into your bed,  
_

 _"Into your streams, into your streets,  
_

 _"Into your drink, into your bread,  
_

 _"Upon your cattle, on your sheep,  
_

 _"Upon your oxen in your field,  
_

 _"Into your dreams, into your sleep,  
_

 _"Until you break, until you yield!  
_

 _"I send the swarm, I send the horde,  
_

 _"Thus saith the Lord!"  
_

Mabel gave a short sigh as she looked at the town, which the plagues had started to invade.

 _"Once I called you brother;  
_

 _"Once I thought the chance,  
_

 _"To make you laugh,  
_

 _"Was all I ever wanted..."_

Tears came to the older twin's eyes and she forced herself to watch the devastation that she had bestowed upon the town, hearing the cries of fear and pain.

 _"I send the thunder from the sky!  
_

 _"I send the fire raining down!"  
_

Fire crackled from the cracks in the ground that she had made, thunder boomed as lightning struck the trees that bore the most important crops of the town.

 _"And even now I wish that Ford,  
_

 _"Had chose another.  
_

 _"Serving as your foe on his behalf,  
_

 _"Is the last thing that I wanted..."  
_

She watched on in grief as Dipper turned to glare at her, his eyes angered but full of despair and longing to be saved. How could she read all that in those eyes that had turned into Bill's?

 _"I send a hail of burning ice,_

 _"On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town!"_

She watched and heard them screaming.

 _"This was my home!  
_

 _"All this pain and devastation,  
_

 _"How it tortures me inside...  
_

 _"All the innocent who suffer,  
_

 _"From your stubbornness and pride!"_

She only glared back at the possessed Dipper, who chuckled at her tears. She glared at him, something she'd hoped she'd never have to do (again).

 _"I send the locusts on a wind,  
_

 _"_ _Such as the world has never seen,  
_

 _"On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk,  
_

 _"Until there's nothing left of green!  
_

 _"I send my scourge, I send my sword,  
_

 _"Says Great Uncle Ford!"  
_

Dipper showed a bit of anger at the name of the author, fists clenching. His head thrust upwards, and he let out a pained but enraged scream, one eye turning back into Dipper's.

 _"You who I called brother,_

 _"Why must you call down another blow?"  
_

Since he had been hovering in front of her, Dipper's fighting caused him to lose focus, causing him to fall. Mabel grabbed onto his hand in a desperate attempt to save her brother.

 _"I send my scourge, I send my sword!"  
_

With an insane laugh, once again Dipper fell under the control of Bill Cipher and let go of her hand, falling for a short time until hovering once again. His eyes were averted from her, darkened, and he lifted them so quick she feared his neck would break with the wind's speed, and his eyes glowed, temporarily blinding her.

 _"Let my people go..."_

So he was going to play like that, huh? It takes two to declare a winner.

 _"Says Great Uncle Ford!"_

Mabel was thrown back by a gust of wind the plagues had brought on, and Dipper cackled with a loud volume and slow tempo.

 _"You who I called brother,  
_

 _"_ _How could you have come to hate me so?  
_

 _"Is this what you wanted?"_

Dipper floated just above ground now, his breaths heavy as his feet just about tip-toed above the ground.

 _"I send the swarm, I send the horde..."_

Mabel backed away before stopping, fists clenched, teeth gritted, eyes enraged.

 _"Then let my heart be hardened,_

 _"And never mind how high the cost may grow,_

 _"This will still be so:_

 _"I will never let your people go!"_

His eyes screamed too many emotions for her to comprehend before he smacked her away, and her own eyes filled with hurt, sorrow and tears yet again.

 _"Says Great Uncle Ford!"_

She leapt at him, scratching his cheek. Before he could attack, she grabbed his neck and threw him to the floor without letting go, throttling him, keeping her neck out of reach by standing on his chest. His legs flailed, and she got off him, in hope it was her twin.

 _"Says Great Uncle Ford!"_

Alas, it was not, and she grabbed his neck once more, and with a heavy heart, she threatened to drop him - he showed no fear, only laughing. She tightened her grip on him, and she couldn't make out the choked words. She didn't loosen it - she'd watched too many movies where the bad guy was in this position and they made the good guy loosen the grip and then they attacked. She would not make that mistake.

 _"I will not..."_

He kicked at her stomach, she cried out, let go...

 _"Let..."  
_

 _"Let..."_

Dipper, still possessed, fell down the cliff.

 _"Your..."_

 _"My..."_

Mabel ran to the edge, crying out his name.

 _"People..."_

 _"People..."_

Dipper, unpossessed, was falling to his certain death, reaching out toward her, voice crying out her name.

 _"Go!"  
_

 _"Go!"_

"NO!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well. That sucked.  
**

 **Again.  
**

 **The ending sucks. The beginning sucks, the middle sucks.  
**

 **The only thing that does not suck is the actual song. Not the parody, the song this is based on.  
**

 **The Plagues from The Prince of Egypt.  
**

 **That's a good song.  
**

 **Had it stuck in my head for the school day - also Dipper's 'Lamby Lamby Dance' song. And the dance. I laughed because it was so adorable embarassing. Or embarassingly adorable.  
**

 **How the heck did I get 4 reviews within about five hours of it being posted?  
**

 **Why?  
**

 **Anyway, review responses!  
**

 **Guest: Ah, okay. I think I would do that, but I was considering He Lives in You or My Lullaby. But I will probably use one of the song ideas.  
**

 **stevenU: Ah, a deleted Frozen song. Nice idea. I will probably use that one.  
**

 **Lil O Gravity Falls: 1. Love your username. 2. I think that's a good idea actually. I am considering Poor Unfortunate Souls but Ursula is Bill so I'll see if I can find a good villain song for Gideon Gleeful. WAIT. HELLFIRE! HELLFIRE! OH MY ACTUAL FREAKING GOD I SHOULD DO THAT SONG IT SUITS HIM SO FREAKING WELL!  
**

 **time2dancecpj: Good ideas, never seen the last two movies but I will see what I can do.  
**

 **Thanks for the great reviews, hope you liked this chapter, all flames will be doused in water, thank you and see you next chapter.  
**


	3. Hellfire

**A/N: Lil ol Gravity Falls requested a Gideon chapter singing as a Disney villain. With their agreement, Hellfire was considered the best song for Gideon.**

 **It's gonna be hard.**

 **I'm gonna change some words though. I left the Latin out because reasons.**

 **Also, two things:**

 **1\. In the previous chapter, the bit that goes, "You who I called brother, how could you have come to hate me so? Is this what you wanted?"**

 **That is meant to be sister, since that's Dipper's verse. I forgot to edit it.**

 **2\. There will be two 'One of Us' from the Lion King Two - the first one will be a Pacifica one and the second one a Dipper one (made a deal with Bill and all that). Just a heads up.**

 **Also, if you could specify your requests (like who would be who and what's happening and all that), that'd be greatThis is so fun to write but I have to listen to Disney songs as I write. I listened to 'The Plagues' and 'Savages' for ages while writing the chapters. I have them in my head now.**

 **All good things must come at a price.**

 **I don't think 'No Good Deed' is a Disney song. I know I said Disney only, but I'm the author and I really want to write it so expect that sometime in the future.**

 **I also want to write a Robbie one. I just relate to and love him so much. That lovable, goth boy.**

 **Anyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Gideon let out an angered yell as he went to the back of his prison cell to sulk and mope like the child he was (more physically than mentally but near equal), ignoring everyone else in the prison.

"Oh my sweet Mabel," He whispered, stroking the picture he possessed of her gently. "One day you'll be my queen. Curse that Dipper and Stanley Pines!" He bit back a scream of rage, and stopped himself from scrumpling up the picture of his precious love.

The other inmates turned away from him, some knowing his pain and others simply wanting to avoid his anger.

Young was Gideon, but he was dangerous. He had a friend.

The boy grinned maliciously as he stroked it, before kissing the picture gently.

 _"Oh Lord above,_

 _"You know I am a powerful man;  
_

 _"Of my powers I am ever so proud.  
_

 _"Oh Lord above,  
_

 _"You know I'm so much worthy than,  
_

 _"The common, vulgar, weak, worthless crowd!"_

He bitterly thought about the Pines family, excluding Mabel, and his fist clenched.

Oh GOD he wanted to kill them all, excluding his dear Mabel, and he wanted them to SUFFER like he had suffered.

He discarded his homicidal thoughts and replaced them with a passioniate love for that Mabel Pines. Oh the thought of her kept him going, her laugh, her speech, her personality, everything about her was just beautiful and he wanted to claim that as his own. He wanted to hold the beauty in his arms and people asked who she was, he wanted the ability to say, "Mine."

 _"Then tell me, Lord,  
_

 _"Why I see her dancing there,  
_

 _"Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul!  
_

 _"I feel her, I see her,  
_

 _"The sun caught in her tawny hair,  
_

 _"Is blazing in me out of all control!"  
_  
He began to imagine her being his, her loving him, the two becoming one name and a name that would be forever worshipped as the King and Queen of Gravity Falls. He wanted her touch, her whispers, her delicacy, and he wanted it forever. He wanted to return home to her, her beauty and personality, her everything that she could offer.

 _"Like fire!  
_

 _"Hellfire!  
_

 _"This fire in my skin!  
_

 _"This burning,  
_

 _"Desire,  
_

 _"Is turning me to sin!"_

He wanted her more now, being locked away, and he was locked inside with only longings and memories of the girl he wanted to claim.

 _"It's not my fault!  
_

 _"I'm not to blame!  
_

 _"It is the gypsy girl,  
_

 _"The witch who sent this flame!  
_

 _"It's not my fault!  
_

 _"If in God's plan,  
_

 _"He made the devil so much,  
_

 _"Stronger than a man!"_

He knew it was a sin, to lust, but she was so perfect, so precious, so necessary, so... so...

He couldn't think anymore, he needed that girl! Gideon Gleeful needed Mabel Pines as his own, and God damn it if he wasn't going to get her! He'd force her if she refused (but who would refuse him?) and they'd live together forever happily ever after, after he disposed of the rest of the Pines family.

 _"Help me, Lord!_

 _"Don't let this siren defy me any more!  
_

 _"Don't let her fire defy my flesh and bone!  
_

 _"Make Mabel my Queen,  
_

 _"Don't let her taste the fires of hell!  
_

 _"But instead let her be mine and mine alone!"_

His urges for her became stronger, they became louder and he now needed Mabel, it wasn't just a want anymore!

Mabel would no longer defy him! NO LONGER WOULD HE DEFY HER!

"She'll be mine. She'll be mine if I have to destroy the whole of Gravity Falls!"

 _"Hellfire!_

 _"Dark fire!_

 _"Now precious, it's your turn!_

 _"Choose me or,_

 _"Your brother!_

 _"Be mine or you will burn!"_

He screamed in lust, rage and hatred as he punched the wall, leaving little less than a dent.

 _"God have mercy on her..."_

He hissed in pain as he massaged his aching hand.

 _"God have mercy on me..."_

He allowed a devilish look to come onto his face.

 _"But she will be mine,  
_

 _"Or she will burn!"_

He collapsed onto the floor, not noticing the inmates look of concern, before laughing evilly.

"Oh Mabel... You'll be mine yet."

* * *

 **A/N: I feel bad because this literally took me about an hour to write. I mean, the first two paragraphs upwards were written days ago but everything under...  
**

 **Eh.  
**

 **Probably sucks.  
**

 **Next chapter I'm not sure what I'm doing.  
**

 **So yeah.  
**

 **Hope you enjoyed.  
**


	4. Not One of Us (Pacifica's Version)

**A/N: Yeah, I decided for the next few chapters to be in this order (including requests)**

 **Chapter 5: Poor Unfortunate Souls [Dipper making the deal with Bill]**

 **Chapter 6: Not One of Us (Anymore/Dipper Version) [Dipper being cast out because of his deal]**

 **Chapter 7: Friends on the Other Side [Another Gideon song]**

 **Chapter 8: Be Prepared [Bill and his demon friends singing, along with Gideon]**

 **Chapter 9: Life's Too Short [Dipper and Mabel arguing]**

 **Chapter 10: See the Light (Dipper and Pacifica Version) [Dipper x Pacifica]**

 **Chapter 11: You'll Be in My Heart [Mabel x Bill]**

 **Chapter 12: Part of Your World [Pacifica wanting to be like Dipper and Mabel]**

 **Chapter 13: Make a Man Out of You [Dipper being trained by the Manotars]**

 **Chapter 14: On My Way [Dipper and Mabel fluff]**

 **Chapter 15: Touch the Sky [Wendy centric]**

 **Chapter 16: Colours of the Wind [Dipper x Pacifica]**

 **Chapter 17: See the Light (Robbie and Wendy Version) [Robbie x Wendy]**

 **Chapter 18: Daughters of Triton [Females... multi-duet?]**

 **Chapter 19: Upendi [Mabel singing, Dipper x Pacifica]**

 **Chapter 20: Love Will Find a Way [Dipper x Pacifica]**

 **Chapter 21: You Got a Friend in Me [Mabel and Pacifica friend bonding]**

 **Chapter 22: No Good Deed [Dipper turning to the dark side and making a deal with Bill :D. We all love Bipper really]**

 **Chapter 23: He Lives in You [Someone has died and they are forced to continue]**

 **So yeah.**

 **This is Chapter 4, Not One of Us (Pacifica's version), and I hope you enjoy.**

 **This does contain a smidgen of Dipper x Pacifica (I NEED TO LEARN THE SHIPPING NAMES HELP ME PLEASE) but no biggie. I don't personally ship it (feels cliché and forced to me) but I'll write it.**

 **For you, I am writing this.**

 **Not just for my own joy and not just for fun. For you.**

* * *

As Pacifica waited for her sentence, Stan struggled to hold Dipper back.

The elegant young girl with wavy blonde hair, icy blue eyes and fair skin now held her head down as she shook in fear she was so desperately trying to conceal, choking down her tears.

What had she done? Nothing she wasn't forced to do, Dipper thought, and she had been forced to betray the townsfolk, her new friends, by her overbearing parents.

In spite of what he'd seen, Dipper had not been taken seriously when he pleaded with Ford to understand and Pacifica had been greeted with hate and cruel whispers, like she had done so long ago now it seemed. Even Mabel despised her, and he was left to look at his palms and regret-

No.

He would never regret meeting her.

"You came back! Why?!" Ford snarled, glaring down at her with anger (which in everyone else's eyes was reasonable) and hatred burning in his own hickory brown eyes.

"Stanford, I-"

"You don't belong here!"

"Please... I ask your forgiveness!" Pacifica pleaded, and then there was hope.

"Great Uncle Ford, please! Listen to her!"

"Silence!" He looked down with mocking, sneering eyes. "When you first came here, you asked for judgement!" His glasses shone, making his eyes invisible to the world. "And I pass it now!"

Dipper struggled against Stanley, screaming for him to let him go.

"EXILE!"

"NO!"

Pacifica's eyes widened and she turned to face the crowd.

"No!" Dipper broke free of Stan's grip, only to be grabbed again by Wendy and Soos and then pulled back by Stan, who gave a fierce glare. Mabel was nowhere to be seen. "Pacifica!"

Ford glared down, not a single bit of regret in his eye. Pacific gave a pleading look, and then looked back at the crowd.

 _"Deception,  
_

 _"Disgrace,  
_

 _"Evil as plain as the malice in her surname!  
_

 _"Deception,  
_

 _"An outrage!  
_

 _"Disgrace,  
_

 _"For shame!  
_

 _"She asked for trouble the moment she came!  
_

 _"Deception,  
_

 _"An outrage!  
_

 _"She can't change her stripes!  
_

 _"Disgrace,  
_

 _"For shame!  
_

 _"You know these Northwest types!  
_

 _"Evil as plain as the malice in her surname!  
_

 _"See ya later, agitator!  
_

 _"Deception,  
_

 _"An outrage!  
_

 _"Just leave us alone!  
_

 _"Disgrace,  
_

 _"For shame!  
_

 _"Traitor, go back to your own!  
_

 _"She asked for trouble the moment she came!  
_

 _"See ya later, agitator!"_

Pacifica ran, her dress catching and tearing until it was above her knee, and Dipper's heart went out to her and she cried in shock and fear as the townsfolk screamed curses and insults her way and even pushed and shoved her.

Ford continued to glare down as she made her hurried way toward the mansion.

 _"Born in grief,  
_

 _"Raised in hate,  
_

 _"Helpless to defy her fate!  
_

 _"Let her run,  
_

 _"Let her live,  
_

 _"But do not forget what we cannot forgive!"_

He assured she didn't try any funny stuff, and grabbed Dipper's shirt as he tried to get to her after breaking free of his brother and past Wendy and Soos.

 _"And she is not one of us!  
_

 _"She has never been one of us!  
_

 _"She is not part of us!  
_

 _"Not our kind!  
_

 _"Someone once lied to us,  
_

 _"Now we're not so blind,  
_

 _"For we knew she would do what she's done,  
_

 _"And we know that she'll never be one of us!"_

Pacifica was so far away from the town now, and she collapsed into a small stream. In spite of the distance, she could see Dipper still futilely trying to follow, now Robbie and Tambry blocking him, and Ford walked in front, blocking each other's sight, sending a clear message - they were never to see each other again.

With a sigh, she gave a defeated nod and gazed into the stream, seeing a reflection of her parents - she was just like them - and she ran on, refusing to believe it.

 _"She is not one of us..."_

Ford was happy to see the back of her, but he knew Dipper would try and leave again.

Pacifica gazed back and turned away, continuing to her parents' mansion reluctantly and quietly.

Dipper was still struggling, but as Ford approached him quietly, he stopped and looked up, eyes wide.

Ford nodded to the others and turned back to his great nephew. He knelt down slowly, the boy turned his head, refusing to meet his eye.

 _"Deception...  
_

 _"Disgrace...  
_

 _"Deception...  
_

 _"Disgrace...  
_

 _"Deception..."_

Mabel, sitting in a rock, sighed, shaking her head.

"Dipper," Ford muttered, stroking his great nephew's cheek gently. "I had to do it."

He was met with nothing but silence.

"It was for the greater good."

* * *

 **A/N: So, before I start reflecting on the shitty one-shot I just wrote, let me say this:  
**

 **I watched Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, all five, and fuck. My mind... Fuckity fuck.  
**

 **Okay, anyways!  
**

 **I forgot to do review responses the last chapter so...  
**

 **Dadadada!  
**

 **stevenU: You're welcome!  
**

 **Amazing-Thaila-Grace: Don't actually die, okay. And lol.  
**

 **Lil O Gravity Falls: You're welcome and sure! Thank you!  
**

 **NickStriker: Thanks! And it was certain death which means there is no chance you won't die so... Yeah. These chapters don't continue on from each other. But if they did...**

 **Pacifica would have gotten killed in the Savages chapter and Dipper would have made the deal in Chapter 2 because of her death, wanting her back and trading his soul for her life. Bill takes the offer but she sees Bipper and commits suicide. When Dipper falls off the cliff, his dying thought is of Pacifica (he doesn't know that she killed herself) and how he failed. In the third chapter, Gideon hears about Dipper's death and uses it to his advantage, saying he'll make Bill bring them back if she agrees to date him once more. In this chapter, Ford learns of this from Gideon spreading a rumour about Pacifica faking her death and making Bill bring Dipper back and then using Gideon to hurt Mabel, explaining why Ford is angry with her.  
**

 **Holy shit.  
**

 **Is that good?  
**

 **Does that make any sense?**

 **OH!**

 **And then in the fifth chapter, Dipper goes to Bill to get her back and then in the sixth chapter gets exiled too. In the seventh chapter, maybe Stan and Ford (this is an idea, might not be these characters) go to Gideon to try get their great nephew back but of course it backfires. Chapter 8 - Bill, his demon buds and Gideon all sing together about their success and how soon Gravity Falls would be under their control.  
**

 **Chapter 9 could be where Dipper and Mabel argue about the choices they'd made and Chapter 10 is Dipper and Pacifica comforting each other that the choices they'd made were for each other's good. Chapter 11 could be where Mabel is tricked by Bill into falling in love with him and when he has to go (claiming there's someone trying to kill him when really he's going to kill Dipper and Pacifica and the rest of his enemies), she sings that to him.  
**

 **Chapter 12 could be Pacifica still doubting the choices she'd made and wishing she could be like the old Dipper and Mabel. Chapter 13 - the Manotaurs help Dipper get stronger (or filler, ya know). Chapter 14 could be filler or could be Dipper reflecting on the past, the song being a song Mabel'd sing and he sings it to remind him of how happy they'd been.  
**

 **15 - Wendy going to find her missing friends so they can save the day and make everything right again. Chapter 16 could be Dipper and Pacifica remembering how they first met and singing it together in the past tense. Chapter 17 could be filler or important to the plot but I don't know yet, probably will be filler.  
**

 **Chapter 18 - FILLER.  
Chapter 19 - Mabel saying that despite the choices they made, there's still love and hope and if they stick together, it'll be okay. Chapter 20 could be where between 19 and 20, something happened ****and Dipper and Pacifica are separated or something and well yeah.  
**

 **Chapter 21 - an alternative ending to 20 and Mabel comforting Pacifica. Chapter 22 could be Mabel dying or something due to another choice Dipper made and he turns back to Bill to fix it. Chapter 23 could be the last chapter (but still might not be) and well yeah.  
**

 **Just tell me what you think of THAT guys! Probably sucks and well yeah.  
**

 **Anyway, on with the reviews!  
**

 **time2dancecpj: Thank you!  
**

 **FanficFan920: Yep!  
**

 **NickStriker: Well... Heh. Thank you!  
**

 **Until I write the chapters, I would suggest not requesting (but you can, I'll see if I can get it in there or not if I do the whole linked story thing).  
**

 **Thank you for reading this shitty thing and I will see you next chapter!  
**


End file.
